


Deal

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Brothers, M/M, Protective Arthur, Reputations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: The thing is, Arthur knows he is being ridiculous. He is well aware of this, and he is under no illusions as to what kind of person he is. He knows Merlin is absolutely capable of defending himself, of defending his own honour. He is magic for fuck’s sake. He could probably take on Arthur at any time of day, in any situation.





	Deal

 

The thing is, Arthur knows he is being ridiculous. He is well aware of this, and he is under no illusions as to what kind of person he is. He knows Merlin is absolutely capable of defending himself, of defending his own honour. He is magic for fuck’s sake. He could probably take on Arthur at any time of day, in any situation.

It just so happens that, Gwaine has a reputation. A reputation that involved flirting and walks of shames and broken hearts and weeping coeds. What kind of brother would Arthur be if he didn’t at least try to help Merlin out? Merlin, who had a tendency to pick up stray friends and adopt less than desirable buddies? Merlin, who saw the best in everyone despite the painfully obvious indicators otherwise.

Arthur can feel himself working into a frenzy, so he goes back to glaring at Gwaine’s back. Who had the audacity to invite him to Camelot’s Corner. Which had been Merlin and Arthur's coffee shop for as long as Arthur could remember. Their own special little hide away after classes, unknown by most of the student body.

Now  find himself having no choice but to share it and his daily hour with Merlin, with freaking Gwaine. He isn’t sure what exactly causes him to look up at that exact moment, but he does so just in time to see Gwaine blow a kiss at the, admittedly hot and beefy barista, and wink. That just simply wouldn't do.

Arthur shoves him from the back. “You can’t date my brother, and then flirt with the attractive coffee makers!”

Percival, the barista looks up startled at the outburst, and sends a shy smile at Arthur, but Gwaine doesn’t even turn towards him as he slides a few bills across the counter. “I wink at everyone, Pendragon.” Making a point to blow another kiss at the barista, who in turn stared apologetically at Arthur

Arthur throws as much disdain into his voice as possible. “Oh, I’m well aware of your problem with fidelity.” He sees Merlin start to turn, squeezing Gwaine’s hand.

Merlin heaves a sigh and says “Oh Arthur, honestly. Listen-” but he’s cut off by his brother.

“No, you listen! I tried to be good and stay out of your business but really? Shacking up with him? You’ve got to take better care of yourself!”

Gwaine snorts and behind the counter Percival begins to look a little nervous. “Oh I think he is very well capable of taking care of himself.” He leers at Arthur for good measure, which only further incenses Arthur.

“Don’t talk about my brother that way.”

Gwaine shrugs. “What way?”

“Like he is…” Arthur hesitates and chews his words for a moment. “Like he’s, he’s some strumpet!”

Gwaine looks at him in shock and Percival coughs behind them. “Are you serious Pendragon? That’s what you’re going to with? And for what, enjoying a little alone time with himself?”

This time it’s Merlin who coughs and Percival looks at them. “Maybe you guys want to take this outside, yeah?”

Merlin tugs at Gwaine’s hand and says “C’mon pet. Let’s just go. I don’t need coffee this bad.”

Gwaine shakes him off. “Or are you worried I’m gonna rub off on him? Ruin his saintly image?”

Arthur sneers. “Well you certainly don’t help his reputation.”

There’s a gasp somewhere from behind them and then Merlin is trying to shove his way between them. “Arthur!”

Gwaine pushes past Merlin, trying to free his hand. Arthur looks smug as he speaks. “Well it’s true. People on campus are already taking bets on this little fling between you two.”

Gwaine snarls, while Merlin looks at his brother in horror.

Arthur has the decency to look sheepish as he delivers the next blow. “They’re giving it another month before Gwaine fucks you and decides he’d rather not be tied down by someone like you, Merls.”

This time Gwaine lunges at Arthur and he manages to get a hold of his dragon crest shirt, Arthur’s favorite. There’s a brief tussle and then they all hear the tell-tall ripping of fabric and Gwaine is letting out a banshee scream as he tries to pin Arthur to the floor. Percival comes running out from behind the counter, looking alarmed at the sight before him.

Arthur snarls at Gwaine and then swings, swift and hard, and there’s a sickening crunch of bone. Gwaine swears and cups a hand to his nose. Merlin manages to get in between them again and he raises his hands, sending his brother and his lover flying in opposite directions. His eyes glow gold and the door opens, and Merlin ushers them out with a wave of his hands.

Gwaine lets himself be guides, but Arthur struggles against the invisible curse. “Arthur you complete ass. You listen and listen well. I am perfectly capable of handling my own reputation. I, and this may surprise you, but I am also completely aware of Gwaine’s flirtatious nature. It’s actually a small part of his charm. A charm which i've grown to dearly like and I’m even well aware of how that might affect his reputation and mine. However, I also know that that is a completely unfounded and undeserved bit of slander perpetuated by uniformed assumers such as yourself! Also you wouldn't pay heed to any of this information if you, yourself were getting laid!”

Arthur squawks at him. “You can’t possibly know this! Nor can you assume that i haven't been getting laid.”

Merlin flicks his wrist so that the magic silences Arthur. “Yes I can, to both of those things firstly because Arty, we share an apartment you think I havent noticed the serious lack of visitors” at this Arthur just stared steadfastly ahead “and secondly because I talked to Gwaine and got to know him. Know him intimately, I found out personal things about him.”

At this point he looks at Gwaine, who just nods. Merlin mutters a spell that Arthur recognizes as the one used to keep conversations quiet. “So believe me when I say I know Gwaine is actually a virgin, Arty. He doesn't have sex with anyone at anytime, and doesn’t really have plans to change that.”

Merlin throws an apologetic glance at Gwaine. “Sorry to out you like that, Pet.”

Gwaine shrugs and wipes a hand under his nose. His voice comes out a little heavy when he says, “It’s okay love. He’d have found out eventually.”

Arthur blinks at them both in confusion. They can see the cogs in his head turning and then he whispers, “Oh.” He blinks, and then louder, “Oh! He’s like you!”

Merlin gives an exasperated sigh and sits by his brother, head buried in his hands. “Oh, my god, Arty.”

Gwaine starts laughing beside them. “Oh Princess. You should see your face. It’s like you’re almost disappointed that I won’t be defiling your brother.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Shut up.” Gwaine just grins back. Arthur studies him a long time and then he timidly asks, “So you haven’t fucked half the student body?”

Gwaine shakes his head, wincing as his nose begins to bleed again. “Haven’t even met most of ‘em.”

“But you let the rumours propagate?”

Gwaine wipes the blood on his sleeve. “Well, yeah.” He stands and offers a hand to Merlin, who lets himself be pulled up. “Nah, Never bothered me much. I figure anyone worthwhile would just ask, or get to know me.”

Arthur blushes and looks away bashfully. “Oh.”

Gwaine shrugs. “No worries. I’m glad you care so much for Merlin and so do I. I care for him a lot more than people think and I promise I won’t hurt him. I care for him a lot more than I let on.”

Merlin throws looks between the two of them and makes a disgruntled noise. “Oi. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you great brutes.”

Gwaine pecks him on the cheek but otherwise ignores him as he offers a hand to Arthur. “Hush love, the men are talking.”

Arthur accepts it and lets himself be pulled up. Gwaine says “I promise, though, that if I ever hurt him or break his heart, you get the first two shots at my face.”

Arthur grips the hand he’s still holding tight. “Deal.”

“Oh and Arthur” Merlin said looking back at Arthur. You should really ask Percival out. He has talked to me about you and it might help stop you being so obsessive whenever I get a boyfriend.”

Arthur stared dumbfounded for a second, before attempting to form a coherent sentence but before he could Merlin cut him off “Don’t argue.”

  
  



End file.
